Tugging At My Heart Heart Strings
by LostInTheLibrary
Summary: An alternative ending to the Harry Potter series - Harry's final battle with Voldermort. I wrote this before the seventh book came out and have just fond it. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything by the way.


**Tugging on my heart strings**

The truth washed over him. Harry knew how to defeat him now. Everything seemed to fit. It was as if Harry had been standing in a dark room his whole life with a thin beam of light shed only on areas the welder wished. But the room was full of light now and nothing was concealed for the first and last time in his life. He stood facing Voldermort, destiny and fate. He was not scarred. He felt the calm peace flow over him and fill him with hope and a clear mind to do what he knew now, he must do to save everyone from a fate worse than death.

Suddenly as if someone was whispering instructions in his ear, he raised his wand, pointed it at Voldermort. He spoke with such power and conviction, in a voice no louder than a whisper, the word that would fulfil the prophesy. The spell could only be performed by someone pure of heart. The power of the spell was so immense that it could be the only way to kill Voldermort because it used the caster's life force to power it. A jet of white bright light poured from Harry's wand, it was tinged with shades of pink and red. The beam connected straight with Voldermort, where his heart should be. He let out a scream of terror and surprise.

Harry thought of Sirius that had come and left Harry's life so quickly. He had been like a father and a brother all at once. It had calmed him to have someone who cared about him and could ask anything to. But all too soon Sirius had been taken from him, never to be returned. This thoughts where making the spell stronger. It glowed brighter, illuminating the whole battle field.

Dumbledore had helped Harry so much. He had taught him more than any one else ever had, most of the times without Harry even realising. Dumbledore had been there through Harry's life sometimes hidden in the shadows planning, but always there. He had protected Harry before he was born. Even after he had died Dumbledore was still helping, whispering encouragement into his ear, and getting him this far to fulfil his destiny.

Harry reflected on his life and the people he had become friends with. He had met Ron on the Hogwarts express, his very first day. They had been best friends ever since. Ron had stuck by him through everything, even when no one else would talk to him. Ron's friendship and loyalty could be matched by no one expect maybe Hermione who was his other best friend. He remembered the time he and Ron had saved her from a troll in first year and in turn she saved them from punishment. She had helped then out on more occasions than any of them could remember. The trio, as some had called them, would be friends forever. Harry knew they would be ok after he was gone. They had each other after all.

Ginny on the other hand, he didn't know. He hoped she would be strong and get on with her life. She would understand as few others would because she knew him in a way no one else did. Harry had written her a letter, how cliché he thought to himself, a last letter to his love explaining. He had tried and explained that really he was doing this for her, so she could live even if it meant he could not. He remembered there short time together, but knew it had been the best portion of his brief life.

Harry looked across at Voldermort and felt no anger at the lives Voldermort had destroyed, he was past that, pity filled him now that he had never loved and never would. It did not excuse the things he had done but Harry had let go of these feelings, he was at peace. The life was being sucked out of Harry with the energy it took to kill Voldermort. He could feel the strain on his heart as the cord connecting Harry to the spell pulled at him. Every breath felt laboured. His lungs were tight and constricted. Voldermort was on his knees howling with pain of his end. All Harry's muscles acted but he knew it would not be long now.

Out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and turned his head slightly. Ginny stood meters away. The force of the spell wouldn't let her come any closer. He saw the letter clutched tightly in her hand. Tears were falling down her checks in an endless stream. It was that moment that the realisation of Harry's impending doom hit him. Seeing the tears, that Ginny hardly ever let spill, cascaded down her face forced him to realise. He wanted to holder close to him once more and tell her everything would be fine, but he could not and it broke his heart.

"_I love you_ "she mouthed, if she had spoken the words where lost. He had not heard them as his hearing was fading.

"_I love you too"_ he wanted to shout back to her but he could not get his mouth to work, he was too tired and weak now. Harry's heart tensed and felt a solitary tear fall over his eyelashes. He watched her stand there, her hair wiping in the spells of fighting all around.

"_Goodbye my love, I will see you again one day, but not soon. Live your life, I will watch over you all."_ He thought sadly _"Ron and Hermione, stay happy together. We, the trio, will be united once again but not now."_

Voldermort seemed to be shattering. He felt the last tug on his heart and knew it was over. Harry was content, he had won. He had done what was asked of him. Now the world would be a better place. He fell back gracefully. Everything seemed so slow, as if time was stopping, which it was for him. Harry landed heavily on the ground. He heard, as if from far, far away footsteps thudding on the ground. Harry experienced calm, peaceful bliss. Even though his eyes were open, he could see no more of this world. He had left it for the next, to meet his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore; to rejoin his family.


End file.
